Melted Ice
by sangheilitat117
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have difficulty getting up this particular morning. Fluffy Whiterose one-shot. Hnng.


"~But Weisssss, I just wanna cuddle..."

Ruby moaned these words into the white-haired girl's shoulder, as she circled her arms around Weiss' waist and pulled her girlfriend of almost three years closer to herself.

The heiress scoffed and looked away, but a blush was already forming on her pale features. Somehow Ruby had never lost the ability to make the blood rush to the heiress' face.

Weiss didn't necessarily want to remove herself from the warm embrace of Ruby and her sheets anymore than the other girl did, but one of them had to be the sensible one in the relationship. Perhaps the only sane one too, for that matter.

She pressed her lips to the top of Ruby's head and murmured to her.

"Ruby, we have to get up. It's already six forty-five, and I don't particularly enjoy the idea of being late to Professor Port's lecture. Again."

Ruby sighed internally. She knew Weiss was right, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. She still had a trick or two up her sleeve.

Moving her head slightly, she began to plant kisses along Weiss' collarbone, nibbling and licking the snow-white skin as she saw fit. Ruby had a thing for the heiress' collarbone. It was so fragile and beautiful to her, and she always took every opportunity that presented itself to lavish affection on it.

Weiss shuddered and attempted to push the brunette away, but Ruby only tightened her grip around the other girls waist, refusing to let go or lessen her assault upon Weiss' exposed skin.

"R-Ruby... ~aah!" A small part of Weiss' brain realized what Ruby was doing, but the rest of it was drowning in the sheer pleasure and bliss of the brunette's affection. She was helpless, melting into Ruby, and she was enjoying every second of it.

She was amazed at how quickly she had become addicted to physical contact, being deprived of it for most of her early life. She had never especially wanted it, just as she never realized how much she actually needed it. And now that she had experienced it, felt just how warm and affectionate Ruby could be when they were alone together, how it felt to have someone actually care for her, she wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

Her whole life, Weiss had always been trained to become a proper woman of high class, to conduct herself with grace and dignity, to never show her emotions. Being raised on such demanding standards, she had a low tolerance for those she deemed incompetent or useless. In public, she was usually high-strung and irritable, lashing out at those who tried to get close to her, desperate to never let anyone in. To never let anyone see her true self.

Without fail, throughout her life, if she showed weakness, it was exploited. People were always trying to take advantage of her status as the heiress of the Schnee dust company, only interested in getting closer to her father, or using her as a tool to exploit the company. Almost as a universal rule, Weiss developed a dislike for people in general. Everyone had an agenda, an angle, something to push. Not even her father cared about her as a father should, he only did the minimum required to make sure his "investment" was safe and protected, and educated enough to make sure his legacy survived on into the future.

She had never had a real friend when she came to Beacon. And then she met Ruby. Unlike everyone else in her life, Ruby was caring, and sweet, and genuine, and _real_. She didn't seem to care that Weiss was the heiress of the company that had a monopoly on the most important element in the known world, she never seemed to want to be anything more to Weiss than a friend. At least, at first. And no matter how afraid Weiss was of letting someone close to her, no matter how hard and how often she attempted to push Ruby away, they only grew closer together. Ruby was persistent. And eventually, she did the impossible. She melted the ice around Weiss' frozen heart.

"Hey snow angel, whatcha thinkin' about?" Ruby asked with a whisper.

Weiss realized that she had nearly fallen back asleep, and Ruby snuggling into the crook of her neck wasn't helping.

"Ruby... we have to get up..."

She sighed as Ruby simply pressed her lips to the scar over Weiss' eye. It forced her to close her eyelid awkwardly, but the gesture was not lost on the heiress. Ruby was safety and warmth, around her, she could be herself, be anyone she wanted to be. And all she wanted to be, was Ruby's.

"Guess what Weiss..." Ruby murmured into her neck.

"Mmm... what now?" Weiss asked with apprehension. Her eyes felt heavy, she couldn't keep them open anymore. She was beginning to wonder what would happen if they just never showed up to their Friday classes, if she just stayed like this, wrapped in Ruby's arms, enveloped in her love. Wait. Friday's classes. Friday. That was... yesterday!

"It's Saturday..." Ruby finished with a giggle.

Weiss opened her eyes in shock. Ruby simply giggled even more. How dare she! She was **not** getting away with laughing at the heiress' expense. She reached her arm around and flicked Ruby on the forehead, and the brunette recoiled with a fake expression of hurt on her face.

"You dolt." Weiss whispered. Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but before words could escape from her lips, they were met with Weiss'. The heiress had leaned forward, and had captured Ruby in what she hoped would be a long, passionate kiss. She was not disappointed. Ruby leaned into it and kissed her back with all the love and care she could muster. Which was quite a lot.

"I love you so much right now..." Weiss said, as she finally broke the kiss, due to the burning lack of air in her lungs. It frustrated her that no matter how hard she tried, Ruby always outlasted her. She was panting and trying to recover her stolen breath, and Ruby was simply smiling warmly at her. The brunette's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Just right now? Just when I let you know that you get to sleep in?" Ruby said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Weiss opened her mouth in indignation. Grabbing Ruby by the shoulders, she flipped the brunette around and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her chest to her girlfriends back and resting her chin on her head.

"Just for that," Weiss murmured into her partner's red-tipped hair, "you get to be little spoon."

Ruby giggled and grasped the heiress' hands with her own, squeezing them tightly, as if to assure herself that Weiss was really there.

After the death of Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, the brunette had developed a fear of abandonment. The way she sometimes clung to Weiss was almost pathetic, in her weaker moments she was incredibly clingy and needy. But Weiss didn't mind at all. It felt _good_ to be needed. And the fact that Ruby only acted that way around her was not lost on Weiss.

Weiss buried her face in her partner's hair, enjoying the faint smell of roses, and the even fainter scent of fresh rain. It had taken her a while to realize that was how Ruby smelled naturally, that it wasn't just a shampoo. Weiss knew the smell of roses came from her girlfriend's semblance, but it taken her a while to figure out that the smell of rain was somehow linked to the unusual stormy grey color of Ruby's eyes. It made her somehow mysterious.

Weiss grasped Ruby's chin with her fingers, turning her face upwards and leaning down for one more kiss. Weiss was greedy, and took every opportunity that she could to capture the brunette's lips with her own.

Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes as they broke the kiss, stormy gray meeting the deep cyan of frozen water.

"You know I love you more than anything right?" Weiss whispered, to Ruby and Ruby alone. "All the time, not just now. I never stop thinking about you, no matter what, and I never will. I'll never leave you, okay?"

Small tears began to gather at the corners of Ruby's eyes, but they were tears of happiness. She knew Weiss' words were true, and they resounded deep within her very being. Weiss reached her hand up and brushed the tears from her girlfriends face, before pressing her lips against Ruby's in one more kiss. It never ceased to amaze Weiss how warm and soft they were. Like fresh-baked cookies. The analogy made her chuckle in her head.

Turning Ruby back over, she hugged her girlfriends waist and closed her eyes, feeling the brunette snuggle deeper into Weiss' embrace.

One day soon, Ruby would be too tall for the small spoon. She was growing quickly, after all, and Weiss, frustratingly, maintained her small stature. But that day was not today, so Weiss enjoyed it while she could.

If you had told Weiss upon her arrival at Beacon Academy that she would find the love of her life there, she would have laughed in your face. And if you told her that it would be the clumsy, exasperating girl who had just caused a dust explosion, she probably would have drawn Myrenaster on you and forced you to take it back. But their tense acquaintance had become a brittle partnership. And that partnership had grown, becoming a deep friendship. And that shared trust grew even more, and eventually it had evolved into feelings of affection. And out of that, came an everlasting love.

Weiss Schnee basked in the love she shared with Ruby Rose, and together, they drifted off once more into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

_**Ow the fluff. I really, really, really hope I did my OTP justice. I've had this idea for a while. I ship these two so hard, harder than anything else, and it's to the point where I literally am not going to able to watch season 2, because this will probably never be canon. And Weiss or Ruby will get a love interest that isn't eachother, and I'll die on the inside.**_

_**Relationship status:  
**_

_**[ ] Single**_

_**[ ] In a relationship**_

_**[x] Too busy shipping my OTP for a real life relationship**_

_**If you liked it, please leave a review. If you didn't, please tell me how I can improve. Have a wonderful day too!  
**_

_**~Talos**_


End file.
